The present invention relates to an improved vacuum type food frying apparatus which is mainly equipped with a food feeding device, a frying tank, an output device, a vacuum generating device, an oil heating and filtering device, an oil recycling and storing device. The food to be fried is put in a number of meshy baskets which are delivered to a conveyor platform and subject to vibration and hot air blow so as to get the processed food dehydrated or dried first and further dispensed onto a respective layer of a frame. Then frying oil which is constantly heated and filtered by the oil heating and filtering device is supplied to the frying tank from the oil recycling and storing device; and the frying pan is vacuumized by the vacuum generating device simultaneously with the meshy baskets intermittently shaken for bettering the frying; afterwards, the net baskets taken out of the frying tank and transmitted to the output device are subject to cold air blow and vibration to complete the frying process.
In general, the conventional frying process is carried out with heated oil which food is immersed in and is directly exposed to the air, resulting in the quality of the frying oil rapidly going deteriorated with its color getting black due to constant oxidizing in the air.
There are many disadvantages associated with the traditional frying process and the most serious problem thereof is that the quality of the fried food can be spoiled as a result of the constant deterioration of the frying oil directly exposed to the air, and so processed food can have bad effect on the health of persons taken it.